Her Boys
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: prompt given to me on tumblr. Kono remembers why she loves her boys after a tough case hits her hard.


Her boys

Kono Kalakaua loved working for Five 0 and she loved her boys, but there were times when she wished the boys wouldn't act so boyish. When it was her turn to go fetch lunch for the team, Kono would return the boys would be gathered in Steve office talking 'guy talk', stopping appruptly as Kono would enter.

"Watcha talking about?" Kono would ask

"Err just guy's talk, not for your ears surfer girl." Danny would respond and the boys would laugh and grab their food.

It was a vicious circle. Ever Friday morning Kono would enter HQ at eight o clock, and the guys would be gathered around the smart table discussing the football game shown the night before. As expected, they would wrap it up the minute Kono entered the room, assuming she had no interest. Kono would great them and head to her office alone despite the fact she had probably seen the game and could have joined in.

The most annoying thing about working with guys was the relationship talk. Kono was relatively open about her relationships and know that her and Adam were settled, she was more than happy to brag about her lovely boyfriend. However the guys more interested in sex talk and ribbing each other. If Kono tried to join in, the guys would tell her it was weird to mention their conquers or talk dirty, but Kono was just up for a laugh. When Kono first began dating Adam, the guys gave her stick and went on about how bad it was. When they had finally warmed to Adam they continued to pry into her relationship, asking her was cosy film they had stayed in to watch, as though she never did anything exciting with Adam. It annoyed Kono to no end, feeling left out from the guys.

It wasn't until after a particularly difficult case that really hit Kono, that she realised how much she loved her boys, and how much they loved her.

Steve knew the case had been hard for Kono. Despite being with Five 0 for the last four years, she was still young and the boys had many years of experience on her. They had a family killed by an angry ex-husband who had been off his meds. The family had included two young children, a 6 year old boy and 2 year old girl. At the sight of the children, Kono had crumbled, leaving the crime scene with tears streaming down her face. Steve had left Chin with her knowing she needed her cousin, but later that day, Steve had gone to Kono's place and persuaded her to go surfing with him. If there was one thing Steve knew, it was that surfing relaxed Kono and made her happy. Sure it wouldn't take away the pain and the image of seeing those two children, but at least it took her mind of it for a few hours. They had sat and shared a beer together in his garden before he took her home. Kono was forever grateful for the small gesture, and she knew that Steve was always there for her if she needed him.

Danny was a goof ball and Kono loved that. After the case she had collapsed on the couch in her office, feeling awful for leaving the crime scene and not doing her job. Danny had noticed she was absent, and went to her office to check up on his favourite rookie, despite her not being a rookie anymore. Kono was still tearful, and Danny didn't want to embarrass her, but he knew she needed a pep talk if she were to continue on tomorrow.

"Hey kid" Danny said as he sat next to her

"Hey" Kono mumbled as she wiped her eyes

"Hey, hey, don't try hiding your emotions, sometimes we need to get it out." Danny said as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I feel so stupid; I left the crime scene Danny because I got emotional. That's not how cops are meant to be, I should have stayed and I should have hidden my emotions." Kono stated

"Your human Kono, you don't have to try and be tough all the time"

"You guys do"

Danny sighed "Were more experienced Kono, we've seen this kind of case before, and you haven't it understandable that you would feel overwhelmed. Remember, we guys were here for you Kono, we lean on each other when we need to." Danny explained as Kono gave him a small smile.

Danny had sat with her until she felt better, reassuring her constantly that she was allowed to break. She really loved her boys.

That evening, Kono after Steve had dropped her home she had made dinner which she failed to eat and sat in front of the TV. Adam was away on business and she really wanted to cuddle with him right now. She used to love to be in her own company, no one else to bother her, alone with her thoughts. But since her and Adam became serious, she hated to be alone. She looked at the clock. It read nine thirty pm. Kono grabbed her keys and headed out. She had arrived at Chins fifteen minutes later. She knocked on his door, dressed in her pyjamas and a small overnight bag in her hand. The minute Chin opened the door, he knew is cousin didn't want to be alone. Chin had let Kono in, and the two had sat on the sofa, to watch trashy TV. Chin could tell by the way his cousins stomach was rumbling loudly, that she hadn't eaten much that day, so I made them both a hot chocolate and cut her a slice of chocolate cake, knowing full well his baby cousin couldn't resist sugary food. Kono was grateful for Chin's presence; he could read her like a book and knew when she needed his company. Chin told Kono about a case he had to handle in his first year as a cop. A troubled teen had killed himself after a bullying case leaving his mom alone. Chin explained to Kono that he had crumbled, couldn't deal with his emotions. Kono was glad she wasn't the only one to have crumbled under the nature of a tough case. The two had gone to bed around midnight, with Kono waking in the morning feeling better about the day ahead.

Kono realised that for every small thing her boys did that annoyed her. They made up for with them always being there for her whenever she needed them to be. She knew their interference in her relationship was out of love and care, much like the need to stop a 'guy conversation' when she entered the room, was out of respect for Kono being a women. Kono eventually decided that she probably didn't want to know what the 'guys talk' entailed. All Kono knew was she loved her boys.


End file.
